Zuko's love full version
by missawesomeness123456
Summary: the full verison of my story Zuko's love. the winx and specialists find out that baltor is back will they defet him or will they die and what is Amanda hiding from Josh? read to find out.


MANDRAGORA

Hey this is my second fanfic (I think) so I'm happy I got this idea. Oh and in my first story is when Amanda and Josh are interdused.

I OWN NOTHING REPEAT OWN NOTHING!

**With the winx no pov:**

The winx were sitting in the lounge of their dorms when a panting Grazelda (hope I spelled that right) and Mrs. Faragonda came in.

" Uh hey Mrs. F glad you could join us." Stella said raising and eyebrow at her teacher's odd behavior.

"Pack up girls the you and the boys will be going to the Bender's realm Baltor has been spotted there." The girls opened their mouths to ask why before Mrs. F continued.

" A lot of magic."

"Oh ok when do we leave? And girls didn't kick Baltor's butt before I got here?" Amanda asked.

" Oh in a couple hours we just sent word to the boys. They refused to let you girls go alone," replied Grazelda.

" Yep we did Amanda. I wonder what he wants now? And Grazelda that's our boys they won't let us have all the fun." Bloom stated sarcastically.

" WAIT! COUPLE HOURS! I NEED TO GET PACKED! OH NO THE WORLD IS GONNA END!" Stella shouted.

" Stell we love you and all but, the world is not going to end it's just not logical." Tecna rolled her eyes thinking _what's with Stella and the world ending?_

" Yes I guess you do. Good bye girls have a safe mission." Faragonda smiled at her girls nothing keeps them out of a fight not even in Amanda's condition. Of course Josh doesn't know.

**With Fire Lord Ozi and Baltor. Baltor's Pov:**

As I crept through the palace I thought it wasn't half bad. Décor wise any way. Soon I found what I was looking for the King of mayhem his self Fire lord Ozi.

WITH THE WINX: Flora's pov I don't own anything!

As we flew to the portal center the girls were all worrying about what would happen if we failed this mission when Amanda spoke up (Amanda's pic is on my profile)

"Ok if I hear one more whine about failing this mission I'm gonna lightning shock you to the next diminution!" she shouted.

"Nice way to settle things sis." Sky committed from the flight area.

" At least it got them to shut up!" she yelled back.

(Flora's thoughts) _we found Amanda at least 3 years ago and when she saved sky she got her Enchantix. We loved her to death so we let her in the group and she's even in our classes because two days into first year was way to easy for her she already knew every thing it took us awhile to understand why (not gonna write it you will just have to wait). And now her relationship with josh was going so well they were married and she was now expecting her first child! Except he doesn't know it so that's why she's on this mission. Other wise Josh would find anyway to keep her at home. The first thing we learned about her was that she was very easily irritated and hard to scare or worry. So right now she was rolling her eyes at every ones worry._

Snapping out of her thoughts she saw Amanda hopping on top of one of the benches.

" Girls seriously stop worrying we are the Winx for Pete's sake! We have defeated monsters, witches, sorcerers, and even a few nitwit-wanna be- bratling shadowmonsterissis (girl shadow monsters)! And that's only with me around! We can do this! You want to know why?" shakes from our heads told her to continue. " Because we are the WINX people! I'm the newest winx here and even I know that!" after that she hopped back down to see an angry Sky and Josh.

" What?" she asked innocently.

" Amanda don't do that." They said at the same time.

" Do what?" she asked so sweet that the boys rolled their eyes, smiled and walked away making us girls laugh.

ONCE THE WINX LANDED IN THE BENDER'S DIMUNATION. ZUKO'S POV

We were soaring through to sky on Appa when we saw a group people sitting in a circle it was so strange we decided to check it out.

" Ok what's the plan Stan." Said a beautiful girl with medium length blonde hair and big blue eyes the color of robin's eggs.

" We don't know yet sweetie." Answered a brunette headed guy with green eyes that I was assuming to be Stan.

" I just say we bust in there dominate him and leave. Just as we were told to do so we don't draw attention." Blurted a magenta headed guy.

" Okay if you want to get yourself killed Riven." Replied a fiery red head with blue eyes.

" Shut up Bloom." Shouted this Riven guy.

"Hey don't tell my girlfriend to shut up!" shouted this guy that looked like the blonde beauty.

" Well, I say we go into town and find stuff about what's going on here that might give us some clues to where he is and we need new clothes so we fit in all we look like right now is someone from a royal weirdo shop. Oh and we need to remember he's very powerful so be careful. He could be anywhere. Even watching us right now." The beautiful blonde said.

" Thank you Amanda. Oh and people remember he's not some little boy" replied this "Stan" that Im going to kill so I can get the hot blonde.

" Ya he's like 112 people," said the hot blonde well I guess her name is Amanda.

" Are they talking about Aang?" I asked my self.

"Achoo!" us four (Aang, Kataria, Toph, and of coarse me) looked at Sokka.

" What's wrong with you?" I hissed softly. Suddenly we were grabbed by our shirts. Well all of us except Katara and Toph who they just grabbed and raised us in the air.

**Amanda's pov**

**" ****Who are you and why were you spying on us?" demanded Riven while holding Toph.**

**"****We were just curious about what you were doing." Toph said and for once she wasn't lying to save their butts. And by the looks of it Riven wanted to slap her for being smart to him.**

**" ****Riven put her down actually put them all down they did no harm," ordered us winx from behind the boys because we were forced behind them.**

**" ****Amanda hold on we don't know if they are telling the truth." Answered Sky who was holding Sokka.**

**" ****Let. Them. Go. Before. I. Make. You." I reasoned if you could say that. **

**" ****There you go but you try anything funny with Amanda and I swear ill break your neck." Josh warned Zuko setting him down.**

**" ****Thanks for saving us. Who are you by the way?" Aang asked.**

**" ****My name's Amanda. Sorry about the rude welcome but they are over protective about us." I smiled. You could tell by the way Zuko stared at me that he was in love, I just hope Josh doesn't notice.**

**" ****So what are you doing here?" Katara asked.**

**" ****We are on a mission to save your diminution from someone named Baltor. You heard of him?" I answered sweetly.**

**" ****Well then you should just go back to where ever you came from because we got this. He can't be that tough." Toph remarked ignoring Amanda's question.**

**" ****Nice bravery but you will need help he's not as easy to defeat as you think." Musa remarked.**

**" ****Um actually we have the Avatar by our side so we can win against the tough of the tough. So no need for help thank you very much." Toph tried.**

**" ****The Avatar huh?" I asked looking at Aang. Aang blushed.**

**" ****Uh. Yeaaah. I, I mean yeah that's me." Aang stammered.**

**"****Sweet, but we have the last fairy of lightning on our side. Besides he's a wizard you will need our help." Sky said.**

**" ****FAIRY? But fairies don't exist. Your lying right?" Katara laughed.**

**" ****Nope. Fairies do exist and we are fairies, the Winx to be precise. You know guardian fairies of our realms princess of the same realms were guardians of." Stella rolled her eyes.**

**" ****There's other realms! Are you joking?" Sokka asked.**

**" ****No actually there hundreds of them we just come from very few compare to how many there are." Timmy stated.**

**" ****Actually there are 123,000 realms." Tecna said.**

**"****Nerds." Riven mumbled under his breath only to be hit by Musa.**

**"****Hey! The only people allowed to call Timmy and Tecna nerds are us Winx!" Musa yelled.**

**"****Thanks, I think." Timmy said.**

**" ****Ok guys enough rudeness lets interduse ourselves and say a little bit about ourselves and the realms we come from." I stated.**

**"****That sounds good we are clueless." Zuko said lovingly.**

**" ****Cool, I will start. I'm Josh. Amanda's husband, and ruler of Santarrion. And I help out with**Lightninga whenever Amanda needs it. And a phantoblade is my weapon. " Josh said mostly pointing the part of being married to Amanda at Zuko.

**" ****Hello. I'm Amanda Josh's wife. Ruler of Lightninga, making me fairy of lightning. But I do help Josh out with Santarrion when he needs it. Sky's twin sister. My bonded pixie is Emily pixie of Emotions." I said rolling her eyes at my husband's reaction and slowly rocking a sleeping Emily. **

**" ****Um hi I'm Bloom fairy of the dragons fire/flame (I hear it both ways so Im very confused) princess of Sparx, girlfriend of Sky. (Sky puts his arm around his girlfriend's waist) My bonded pixie is Lockette pixie of portals." Bloom said as Lockette landed in her hands.**

**" ****I'm Sky, Amanda's twin brother as she pointed out earlier. Bloom's boyfriend, and King of **Eraklyon. And Head of the Specialist. A phantoblade, sword is also my weapon like Josh." Seeing the look of confusion on the faces of the people in front of him he said, " Boys around the ages of 18 and 21 who go to the school of Red Fountain to be trained in the arts of fighting, tracking and survival for your darkest hours."

" Haha! And we all know we put that training into good use for all the trouble we get into." I joked.

"Don't remind me. It still hurts from where you girls decided to run into the forest to get away from some shadowmonsterissis." Josh moaned.

"Hey, we didn't know they would be smart enough to knock a tree down to stop us!" Bloom said defensively.

" Haha! Hello my name is Flora, Princess of Limphea. Fairy of nature. Helia's girlfriend. My bonded pixie is Chatta pixie of talking (or happiness I really don't know)." Flora said sweetly as Chatta circled her head talking nonstop.

" I'm Helia. Flora's boyfriend. Prince of Nightly. (I always read about Helia being a prince so put this in there) I'm a Pacifist but I use the laser strings as my weapon." Helia nodded his hello.

" Warning: he might be a pacifist but you hurt or talk about Flora the wrong way and he'll go crazy." Stella said.

" Wait if you're a Pacifist then why do you go to a school that teaches about fighting?" Zuko asked trying to catch a lie that they aren't really who they say they are.

" Yes, my uncle runs the school so he was able to convince me about attending the school. And I'm glad he was or else I would never met my flower, Flora, or the other Winx or Specialists." Helia smiled as Flora blushed at his nickname for her.

" Hello, my name is Tecna. Princess of Zenith, fairy of technogy. Girlfriend of Timmy. My bonded pixie is Digit Pixie of nano technology. (technology on a much smaller scale) 

**"****Timmy of Zenith. Boyfriend of Tecna. I'm the technology geek on our squad." Timmy shrugged sadly.**

**" ****But just as important as the others." The girls said to comfort their sad friend.**

**" ****Dude how come we don't get that treatment?" Riven asked Sky earning a slap in the face.**

**" ****Oh nothing." Sky assured before the questions came. **

**" ****Ok. I'm Brandon Prince Sky's squire. Stella's boyfriend. The phantospear is more my weapon." Brandon said rather quickly.**

**" ****Hehe. I'm Stella princess of Solaria. Fairy of the sun and the moon. Girlfriend of Brandon, aka Snookums. My bonded pixie is Amore pixie of love." Stella gushed holding Amore.  
**

**" ****I'm Nabu of Andros. I'm not a specialist, but a wizard. And I'm Layla's boyfriend/ fiancé." Nabu phrased.**

**" ****I'm princess Layla of Andros. Fairy of morphix and yes Nabu is my boyfriend/ fiancé. My bonded pixie is Piff pixie of dreams." Layla finished showing them a sleeping Piff on her shoulder.**

**" ****I'm Musa princess of the Harmonic Nebula. Fairy of Music, girlfriend of Riven and please don't ask me why I stay with him because of his attuide. My bonded pixie is Tune pixie of manners." Musa said lightly tossing Tune in the air barley catching her.**

**" ****Musa that's not good manners!" Tune shouted.**

**" ****Sorry." Musa muttered.**

**" ****Haha! My name is Riven of the Harmonic Nebula. Musa is my girlfriend so don't touch her! And like most of the others my weapon is the phantoblade." Riven nodded.**

**"****I'm Anthony. Roxy's boyfriend. The phantoblade is my weapon." Anthony nodded.**

**" ****My name is Roxy. Girlfriend of Anthony. Princess of Tier Nan Og, fairy of animals. Most use to call me the last fairy on earth. But as Amanda says your not the last of your kind unless your one of a kind. My bonded pixie is Jolly pixie of tricks and jokes" Roxy said pointing to Jolly who was talking to Appa and grabbing Aang's attention at the end.**

**" ****That can't be true! I'm the last air bender. I saw the temples of my ancestors. Everybody's dead!" Aang blew up.**

**" ****Let me handle this one. Look Aang. I'm called the Last Fairy of lightning. But I know I'm not the last. You want to know why?" Aang shook his head yes. " One word: recarnation. Meaning my kids will have the lightning, and yours will have the bending of air. And if you think hard enough don't you think that some got away? And made life somewhere else? So you see? Your never the last of your kind unless your one of a kid. But know nobody's you your still unique.," I said sweetly.**

** " ****Whoa you're not just beautiful but wise to." Zuko said under his breath.**

**" ****What did you say?" Musa asked full knowing what he said and whom he was talking to. **

**" ****Uh nothing. My name is Prince Zuko of the fire nation. A banned prince is what I am."**

**" ****I'm Aang. The avatar although Im not that good at it from what people say." Aang said sadly.**

**" ****Now listen here mister. Your what you want to be. People don't need to tell you who you need to be. Break the rules go outside the box." I sighed at his remark.**

**"****I'm Katara, I'm supposedly the last water bender from the Southern water tribe. But knowing what I know now Im not the last far from it actually." Katara smiled.**

**"****I'm Sokka the funny one, I'm not really a bender but a swordsmen master."**

**" ****I thought Hagen was the master of the shining steel. What happened to him?" Stella asked remembering the trip to Hagen's castle after some of the girls graduated from Alfea and before they rescued Bloom's parents from Oblivion.**

**"****Stell I think there can be more than one master of the shining steel." Bloom said rolling her eyes.**

**" ****I know that I was just thinking of how mad he would be when he found out that he has competition of being the best." Stella shuddered remembering Hagen's temper. The rest of the girls shuddered to.**

**"****Ok. Don't know who that is." Toph said questioningly.**

**" ****Then your lucky. He is scary. Even more scarier than when Stella wants to go shopping." Clarified Brandon.**

**" ****Hey I resent that!" Stella shouted while us winx, pixies (except Tune) and specialist were laughing.**

** " ****Brandon that's not good manners to diss Stella, girlfriend or not! No matter how true it is." Tune scolded. **

**" ****Ok all we need to know is where to find the sorcerer Baltor so he doesn't you know take over the whole realm." Said Musa after she controlled herself and ignored the confused looks from the people in front of her.**

**" ****We honestly have never heard of this guy. But what does he want anyway?" asked Zuko.**

**" ****Baltor is a notorious wizard who dwells on the past that we will discuss later if you want to join us on our mission…" Bloom started only to be cut off by Sky.**

** " ****BLOOM!" Sky shouted seeing how Sokka was looking at her.**

**" ****What? They know more about the area than we do and I can trust them. So as I was saying. He's known for stealing spells to get very strong and all. But the biggest thing is do you have magic scrolls, books, amulets like Amanda's, ect.?" Bloom asked.**

**" ****Well considering someone had to write down the secrets of bending to teach others yeah. Oh and I'm pretty sure the others and I would love to help out with your mission." Aang said.**

**" ****Hmmm. Nice outfits but I could make a few changes to them. There!" Stella shouted snapping her fingers and POOF our (for the girls) usual jeans and tee shirts that say **

' IMMA WINX' but each of us had different colors (Layla's was sea foam blue, Bloom's was red, Musa's was violet, Tecna's was purple, Stella's was orange, Flora's was pink, Roxy's was green, and Amanda's was electric blue) changed to what Katara was wearing only the color of the dress was the color of the lettering on our shirts and the pendant around her neck was different for all of us, Stella's was an orange star, Flora's was a pink flower, Layla's was a teal wave, Tecna's was a purple triangle, Musa's was a violet music note, Bloom's was a red dragon, Roxy's was a green paw print, mine along with my usual amulet that I never took off was in the shape of a blue lightning bolt with a black circle around it.

And the boys were wearing what Sokka was wearing only the color was the color of the stones to hold their capes up, with the exception of Nabu's, which was maroon. (Riven's was purple and Anthony's was yellow) Us girls looked at the boy's once and started laughing even Aang's group laughed.

" I have worn a lot of funny stuff in my life and this by far is the funniest." Josh shrugged before grabbing me around my waste and kissing my neck.

" Don't worry you get used to it." Sokka replied.

**Zuko's pov**

" Do they always do that?" I asked pointing to Amanda and Josh. It was nighttime and he was cuddling Amanda in his arms as if he was defending her from bad dreams.

" Not really, but they just got married a few months ago, before something bad happened and now he's trying to get her over it." Bloom said sadly.

" What happened?" Sokka asked.

" What happened? Ok let's see…" everyone turned to see Amanda wide awake boy did that scare us.

**FLASH BACK! Amanda's pov**

**It was midnight at Alfea when we were battling a wizard named Carson; he wanted revenge over what the lightning fairies did to him 14 years ago. (Sealed him away in the Omega diminution) when he snuck into our dorm room. But of course the giant sign that says ' LIGHTNING PRINCESS' ROOM' kinda gave my room away. So while I was asleep he put a sleep spell on me and started to beat me. Lucky me, Flora was awake doing last minute homework when she felt his magic and woke Bloom who helped wake up all of the girls. And they barged into my room and defeated him for good, while I was stuck in a coma for 3 days.**

**End of flash back Stella's pov**

**Man did I hate that guy Zuko; he put Amanda through the pain of telling that horrid story again. But after that she fell asleep and so did everyone else. And by morning all twenty-one of us were packing up camp, even I was helping for once.**

**Tecna's pov**

**As we finished up us girls put a spell on Appa to fit all of us and so he will have enough energy to last the day. When Zuko asked the most stupid question to Musa ever I mean is he a dunce or something? **

**"****So Musa do you sing at all?" Zuko asked. **

**" ****No im just the fairy of music for kicks." Musa rolled her eyes everyone else laughed. Then all of us got on Appa to leave. And immdently us girl sat at the end of Appa's saddle by all of our stuff, twenty-one suit cases, twenty-one bags of clothes, and twenty-one water bottles, and eight tiny pixie sized water bottles and sleeping bags in one huge bag. Well huge compared to a pixie, I counted before Amanda broke our silence.**

**" ****Ok girls we need to point them in the direction of Baltor, any ideas how?" she asked.**

**" ****Why don't we meditate?" Roxy asked answered.**

**" ****Uh hate to reign your parade, but I don't think meditating will help find Baltor." Stella said raising an eyebrow.**

**" ****Oh I get it, we meditate and focus on Baltor's energy!" Bloom said rather loudly as if she actually wanted to face him. **

**" ****You know that just might work." Amanda smiled as she sat down to meditate. Us girls then followed her lead and sat down how kindergarteners would say criss cross applesauce spoons not in the bowl because they are resting on our knees. Amazing right? Well then two seconds after we start meditating we get this stupid comment.**

**" ****What are you girls doing?" Zuko the idiot boy asked.**

**"****Well we were meditating." Amanda said casually.**

**"****Oh. I knew that." Zuko said embarrassed. **

**" ****Girls just focus on negative energy." Riven said rudely.**

**" ****Riven hate to burst your bubble and all but if we do that they are either going feel my presence or feel your presence." Amanda joked, while all us girls, guys (Not Riven), and pixies (Not Tune) laughed.**

**" ****Haha, I think I found a comedian here." Riven said sarcastically.**

**"****Now Amanda I expect that kind of behavior from Musa not you that was especially rude coming from what happened with Mandragora and all." Tune scolded (Lets pretend that they found Amanda before the rebirth of Sparx) Amanda realizing her mistake.**

**" ****Oh my God, I'm sorry Riv, I totally forgot about the incident with Mandragora and all of that! But hey give me some credit here that was what three, four years ago! If you guys didn't call me Amanda every day I just might forget my own name." Amanda joked apologetically.**

**" ****Its ok I forgot about it myself before Tune brought it up. And Tune its ok, I know you didn't mean to." Riven said knowing Tune would apologize for her ' Barbaric' behavior, as she would say.**

**" ****Ok girls lets concentrate here." I said trying to put us back on task we were already in the sky.**

**" ****Fine go… that way the direction I'm sitting." Amanda said concentrating on black magic, Aang went east. And it went that way till Amanda shouted,**

**" ****STOP!" Amanda shouted so loud Aang landed Appa on the ground below really quickly.**

**" ****What?" we asked considered that the baby might be on its way.**

**" ****Baltor is in that castle, any ideas that aren't about busting in there taking him out and leaving like we just went on a field trip are welcome." Amanda sighed. **

**" ****Well first off we need to change clothes it's so different here." Stella said using magic to look at people's clothes.**

**" ****Ok Stell I hate to say it but your right." I confessed.**

**Katara's pov **

**" ****Yay! I got it!" Stella shouted snapping her fingers so a bright light surrounds us all. And like that our clothes change into (Again the girls first) we had on shoulder off belly tops that were in the shape of a 'v' at the bottom that were different colors**, Layla's was sea foam blue, Bloom's was red, Musa's was violet, Tecna's was purple, Stella's was orange, Flora's was pink, Roxy's was green, Amanda's was electric blue, Toph's was a dark green, and mine was a dark red**, we still had on the same necklaces but Toph had one on that was in the shape of a mountain, with skirts that were the same color of our tops but had a darker shade of it in the middle of what looked like armor plates that hung around our waist, and wore cloaks in which the pixies took cover in, all of us girls had their hair down with the exception of Toph who's hair was always down. **

**While the boys were wearing thin paints and shirts the exact color of the stone, Aang was wearing a school boys uniform, Zuko was wearing dark red pants with a matching short sleeved shirt, and Sokka was wearing the same thing as Zuko but it was dark blue. **

**" ****What are we going to do about this?" Aang asked pointing to his blue arrow tattoo. **

**" ****Hmm, lets see here. There we go!" Amanda used her magic to make a black headband that covered his tattoo. (Aang has hair right now)**

**" ****Thanks." Aang said blushing.**

**" ****No problem," Amanda replied.**

**" ****Oh my god I thought we would stick out like a sore thumb but evidently its national colors day. Can anyone clear up that meaning?" Musa asked.**

**"****National colors day is the day you dress up in bright colors that represent you." Zuko said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.**

**" ****So kinda like the day of Royals back home." Tecna and Timmy stated at the same time. **

**" ****Yeah what's that?" I asked.**

**" ****The day of Royals, is the day where people celebrate their kingdoms and most of all the royal familys." Stella said really excited.**

**" ****Yeah I guess they are alike but we better hurry with this mission because tomorrow is the day of moving (Lame I no but it was the best I could do.) here orphans are adopted or just disappear." Sokka said.**

**" ****Oh kinda like the day of portals." Bloom said.**

**" ****Huh?" Aang asked.**

**" ****The day of portals you know when random portals from random realms, diminutions and what not show up in the last moment you want them. (1) We have had some pretty wild adventures that day." Amanda answered. **

**" ****You know I would love to stay and chat away about how our diminutions are not that different as the next guy but don't we have a mission people?" Zuko asked.**

**" ****Oh yeah, the vibes are coming from that castle volcano thingy." Amanda said pointing to the fire lord's castle.**

**WITH BALTOR! Baltor's pov**

**" ****What do you want and why aren't you bowing to me?" asked a quite ferocious Fire Lord.**

**" ****Uh, I don' t bow to people they bow to me. And I am here to give you the chance of a life time." I answered without hesitation ok there was a little hesitation my plan wasn't very thought out, all I knew I had to do was get that pesky little fairy of lightning out of my way, she was the most powerful of them all. One spell from her and I could very well lose the battle I was strong no doubt about that but she was the balance between the natures of good and evil. If the positive magic were wiped out she would still be able to transform because her powers dwell off of positive and negative energy. **

**" ****Very well what is the chance of a life time?" The fire lord asked.**

**" ****The chance is the rest of this realm and a wife." I said.**

**" ****FATHER STOP! DON"T LISTEN TO HIM!" someone shouted behind me. I turned. ' Crap!' I thought.**

**With the winx. Amanda's pov**

**Getting into the castle was easy, the guards were asleep. ' Great! He is already here!' I thought. So we had Zuko take us to where his father most likely was. So when we got there all we had heard was, " the chance is the rest of this realm, and a wife." Baltor said darkly.**

**Knowing he was talking about one of us girls we got ready to transform. Unfortunately Zuko jumped into action before we could stop him.**

**" ****FATHER STOP! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" he had shouted.**

**" ****Erg you pathetic boy, dark aroma!" Bator shouted. I jumped up I wasn't about to let someone get hurt.**

**" ****Lightning shield!" I had gotten to him in time. **

**" ****Err! People like you make me want to vomit or eat kittens you goodie- goodie! Dark deception!" he shouted.**

**" ****Lightning shield! Lightning blast!" I shouted myself and hit Baltor square on the chest. Bulls eye! That's when I noticed something Baltor was defeated, without a fight.**

**" ****Uh, girls did I hit the right guy?" I asked.**

**" ****Yeah that was Baltor, its just that it took us forever to beat him." Bloom said still gawking at the unconscious Baltor that was now in power proof handcuffs thanks to the guys.**

**" ****I guess that he was a lot more weaker for me to get thanks to you girls." I said.**

**" ****Yeah that must be it." The girls agreed. A pain shot through me.**

**" ****Ah!" I shouted as I fell to the ground. **

**" '****Manda!" Josh was the first one to shout and reach me.**

**" ****what's wrong my love?" he asked.**

**" ****Nothing just the magic here is different I guess it just caught up with me." I lied, the baby had kicked but I didn't want him to freak out I mean he didn't even know I was pregnant.**

**" ****Are you sure?" he asked.**

**" ****No! A pregnant lightning fairy is always ok! Jeez the baby just kicked get over it!" Stella shouted and then realizing her mistake gasped and covered her mouth while I mouthed ' Thank you Stell' to her.**

**" ****Wait pregnant! You can't be pregnant because if you were you would be responsible and stay home." Josh said cautiously.**

**" ****Hehe. About that." I faked a laugh, " You're kinda sorta going to be a father. See you at home safe traveling!" I was just about to flash out with the girls when Josh put the extra pair of power proof handcuffs on one of my arms.**

**"****Amanda why did you come here? When you knew what if I lost you then I would lose you and the child are you crazy!" he shouted at me if I didn't know better steam would be coming out of his ears he was so mad.**

**" ****Ok 1) I wanted to so don't judge me! 2) It would be the three of us I'm having twins." I said rolling my eyes.**

**" ****Twins! Ok that makes me feel a lot better I could have lost my wife and two kids! That's wonderful." He said sarcastically. I turned towards Aang and his friends. **

**" ****You guys were amazing thank you so much for your help. If you need any thing focus your powers, It will send me the help signal and we will be here. Good bye." I said kindly.**

**" ****Girls mind flashing us to Eraklyon I need to convince dad to get these off of me and I know he and the boys will be on Josh's side." The girls laughed knowing I was right. **

**" ****WINX ZOOMIX!" they shouted, and soon enough we were back to home sweet home, Ok home not so sweet home.**

**GUESS WHAT NEW GAME!: Ok so in my stories now I'm giving you a reader's choice vote. So now I guess it's time for READER'S CHOICE!**

**Ok so in your Review tell me if you want me to write a story about the day of portals so to do that all you have to do is… **

**Read the story (well duh!)**

**Review **

**In your review write the not so secret word: applesauce Kidding the not so secret word is always going to be at the top and bottom of my stories!**

MANDRAGORA ( not case sensitive)


End file.
